


Soon, I won't be the only one to suffer.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Hansel's story [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Episode: s07e015 Sisterhood, Episode: s07e10 The Eighth Witch, Evil Plans, Family, Family Drama, Future murder, Gen, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Past Character Death, Planned Murders, Plans, Plans For The Future, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07 Speculation, Serial Killers, Speculation, Trauma, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x10 & 7x15] : Linked with my OS He was so afraid. As the curse is going to be cast and as Jack realizes who are the witches just there, he swears that if he wakes up during the curse, he will do everything to get his revenge. For his sister. Speculations about Jack's identity and inspired by what happened in 7x15.





	Soon, I won't be the only one to suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note : So, my head-canon is that Jack is Hansel (I don't think I am the only one to think it), and that the reason why he is killing witches (as the 7x15 episode suggests that Nick is the killer) is because he wants revenge for what happened to Gretel (and that he remembers too). Who would be his sister, killed by Drizella.

The situation sucked.

 

Really, really, all of this was just bad.

 

There are witches just there, and they remind him of what happened to his sister, Gretel.

 

Jack (well, Hansel may be more appropriate) had an internal sight, succeeding to hid his past (and still here, in him) anger.

 

No one knew his real name, not even Henry, his best friend, and the only one he really had, and it was a secret difficult to keep, and to bare.

 

He doesn't hate all the witches, and he is not blind (ha ha), he knows that there are good witches. Zelena, Regina and Alice are, for example.

 

But there are bad one too, and the one who are in front of him, ready to cast this curse, they are.

 

He stops one of the witches, takes her arm, not seeing her face at first.

 

But then, he saw it.

 

 _Oh no_.

 

It was _her_.

 

The one who hurt them so much, the blind witch, and Jack felt his arms burn him again, as it used to do in the past, when she almost killed him, and for some seconds, he couldn't breathe.

 

As if he never healed.

 

And he realized that there, the eight witches, all in front of them, were the one of the famous Coven.

 

The one which killed his grand sister, all those years ago.

 

It happened after he came back in the Enchanted Forest, when he saw his sister again, and when she told him about her project to integrate this coven.

 

Her project to get revenge, against the blind witch, to finally get free of her, of what she did to them, of their pain, and he had been afraid.

 

He agreed, of course, because he wanted the witch to be punished, and he understood the reason why she wanted to do it, and to become a witch too.

 

(She would have made a great one, he was sure, had she lived enough time.)

 

After all, he learned to fight in order to do it, not to be weak anymore, and so no one would be able to hurt him or someone he cared about again.

 

He wanted to go with her, to give her some assistance, but she just laughed at him, and smiled to him the way she always did, her gentle and tender smile.

 

She told him she couldn't do it.

 

“Why not ?

 

\- Hansel, you're a good fighter, for sure. But you have no magic.

 

\- And you think you can defeat her on your own ? That you're powerful enough ?

 

\- Not now, she admitted. But I will progress, I will become more powerful than her, and I will defeat her, one day. And then, I will be powerful enough to protect us, both of us.

 

\- I can protect you too ! He protested.

 

\- I know. Together, we will always protect each other. Don't worry little brother, I will do it.”

 

And he let her go.

 

The thing is that, it was one of the things he would always regret.

 

Because he found her dead, not a long time after that.

 

It took time, but he finally understood who was the responsible of her death.

 

The witches.

 

The members of the Coven, and something broke in him, definitely, something that had been already harmed when he was a little boy, when he and his sister almost died in this terrible house.

 

Something that was still there just thanks to his sister, and it had been thanks to her that he never fell, before.

 

But now… now it was over, he was falling, definitely, and no one, not even Henry would be able to make him stand up again.

 

He fell that day, completely, his heart being broken by his sister's death.

 

And he swore that someday, he would find the culprits, and punish them.

 

_§§§§_

 

They were there.

 

The witches, the murderers, the _monsters_.

 

They were here, just there, and _he could do nothing._

 

Gretel had been right, he thought, they would always be more powerful than him, and he couldn't stop them, he couldn't stop their action, and he couldn't even save his best friend.

 

He was powerless.

 

But, when this witch, Drizella (she had been with them, she was as culprit as they were) talked about the curse, going into the world without magic from which Henry was coming from, there was something new now.

 

Yes, he was powerless right now, with no magic, for sure.

 

But so would they in this place.

 

And no one would remember, except her and Gothel, it was sure.

 

And at this moment, he realized he could do something.

 

And he swore that if he ever woke up during the curse, before the curse was broken (if this one ever was broken), he would get revenge.

 

For Gretel.

 

For his grand sister, for this family the witches destroyed.

 

He would kill them, destroy them, annihilate them, all of them.

 

The eight.

 

There was a curse, which was going to hit them, there was Henry, who was dying, and who would die if Regina didn't accept to cast the curse, and Jack cursed Drizella for what she was going to do.

 

But, in a strange and twisted way, he kind of also thanked her.

 

Because she was giving him a way to finally get his revenge against the witches, for his dead sister.

 

But indeed, he would do nothing if he didn't remember who he was, and then, his project would never work.

 

He waited, silent and grave, as Henry was still there, on the ground, _poisoned,_ _dying._ And when he saw Regina's and Ella's desperate face, and when he thought about Lucy, who was inevitably going to lose her father, in one way or another, his anger just more grew up.

 

And his certitude was now just more firm and assured.

 

It would not only be revenge, he realized, looking at the witches' satisfied smile.

 

It would also be justice, for himself, for Gretel, but also for Henry, Ella, Lucy, and anyone else in the Enchanted Forest.

 

For Alice and Hook, who had been so hurt by Gothel' actions.

 

And he realized he had to do it, to remember, and then to stop them, stop the Coven.

 

Maybe that it would help then the other to defeat Gothel and find a way to cure Henry, if the members of the Coven were killed or disappeared.

 

He stop handing the witch's arm, and looked at it, seeing something that would help him.

 

A sign, the one of the coven, and, as the curse hit them, Hansel had a smile.

 

Yeah, it would be his way to remember the truth, if he saw it again.

 

(And he would, he was sure of this.)

 

The sign of the coven, the symbol of his sister's undoing.

 

The symbol of what they lost, the symbol of his future revenge.

 

And he made a promise to himself.

 

_Soon, I won't be the only one to suffer._

 

They were going to pay for what they did to Gretel, he swore.

 

And no one was going to stop him.


End file.
